


Behind Michael Angelo's

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, spontaneous blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Boone and the Courier get a moment to themselves, though not where the Courier would have ever thought.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 27:Public sex| Role reversal | Xenophilia
Relationships: Craig Boone/Male Courier
Series: Kinktober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Behind Michael Angelo's

There weren't many places on the Strip where you could get a moment to yourself. The place was bustling with people, made more evident by all the bright lights and loud noises. 

Jason suspected that was just the point; Boone had pulled him to the side of Michael Angelo's shop. It was more out of sight than it could be near any of the casinos, but there was still a possibility of someone passing by this way and getting a peak at the two of them. 

Jason had to admit, it was doing something for him. Boone's lips were crushed against his and one of his legs was between Jason's. With their hips pressed up against each other like this, Jason could tell that Boone was excited about this, too. 

"You sure about this, Craig?" Jason pushed Boone's face away from his with both of his hands. "Someone might see."

Boone only grunted before kissing him roughly again before dropping to his knees. That was fine; ever since they'd met, Jason could tell that Boone wasn't one for a lot of words. 

Besides, nothing really needed to be said right now; Boone's hands were clumsy as they undid the button and fly of Jason's suit pants. It had been his idea to dress in one of the few suits he'd found today; it was nice to wear something that wasn't armor, for a change. He covered his mouth with his hand as Boone's hand found his crotch. The sounds of Ain't That a Kick in the Head were probably enough to drown out the moan Jason made as Boone palmed him through his underwear, but he didn't want to take any chances.

 _Why, though?_ a voice in his head asked. _What's the worst someone could do if they saw?_ Jason wasn't entirely sure, but the thought made his heart beat faster and his blood pump quicker.

Boone tugged at the waistband of Jason's briefs, and an embarrassing whimper was drawn from deep inside Jason's throat as his cock was exposed to the cool air. The discomfort didn't last long; Boone enveloped the tip with his hot, warm mouth seconds later. 

Needing something to hold onto, Jason reached down with his other hand, awkwardly finding purchase at the back of Boone's shaven scalp. It wasn't much, but it would do. Boone apparently agreed; the contact made him moan. The vibrations of his voice box made Jason forget himself, and he pushed his hips forward. 

He was relieved when Boone didn't choke; instead, he gripped Jason's hips and leaned forward even more. Jason didn't think he had the ability to deep throat, but he managed to get it down surprisingly far. He pulled back, giving a generous lick from the glans over the tip, before pushing the cock back down. Boone quickly found an even rhythm, head bobbing, holding Jason's hips firmly against the wall as he went to work on him.

It didn't take long for Jason to get close. "Craig..." he grunted through grit teeth, "I...I'm gonna..." He didn't think Craig had any issue with swallowing, but he still wanted to let him know. He liked to consider himself considerate, at least.

Boone's response was to pull back until only the tip was between his lips, where he sucked and licked as though his life depended on it. Unable to thrust or cry out, Jason found himself completely at Boone's mercy as he came over his tongue and down his throat. Boone stayed on his knees, continuing to suck him through the aftershocks. 

He put him back in his pants rather unceremoniously, leaving Jason to button them back up. "Not that I'm complaining," he said, looping his arms around Boone's shoulders. "But I've got a room at Vault 22." He stroked Boone's cheek, smiling at the sight of his lips quirking up just a bit. "You know. If you think you can wait that long." 

Boone chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jason's waist. "We'll see."


End file.
